Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!
by rhea25
Summary: This is an OS requested by Maria. An OS on Divya and Nikhil...Please read to know more.


_**A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year!**_

_This is a request OS on Nikhil and Divya.(Nivya) A request OS from Maria. _

_Please Read! Merry Christmas(beleted)..._

* * *

Nikhil enters Bureau with a fractured hand. The Bureau is decorated with stars, lights, a Christmas tree, some gifts and all.  
He is delighted to see the regular dull Bureau so lighted up.(Please imagine the old Bureau not the new one.)  
Everyone is busy decorating the Bureau. Shreya and Purvi are decorating the Christmas Tree. Freddie and Pankaj are busy arranging the gifts.  
Nikhil's eyes are searching for someone. Someone who is not present their yet.  
He is lost in his thoughts when someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

Voice: Are Nikhil! Aa gaye tum? Kaise ho?

Nikhil turns back. Its Sachin.

Nikhil: Main thik hoon Sir.

Sachin: Accha hua tum aa gaye. Merry Christmas!

Nikhil: Merry Christmas Sir!

Till then all have come near Nikhil as he has come to the Bureau after almost a week. He got injured as a bullet almost hit his shoulder during a gun fight last week.  
Now its Christmas Eve and everyone is happy to have Nikhil back. They all wish each other and go back to their work.  
Nikhil is still searching for someone. Freddie and Pankaj notice this. They decide to tease him and trouble him a bit.

Freddie: Are Nikhil, kya hua jab se aye ho khoye khoye se ho? Kuch hua kya?

Nikhil: Are nahi Sir aisa kuchh nahi hain.

Pankaj: Are Freddie Sir samjha karo bahot dino ke baad Bureau aya hain na shayad isliye.

Nikhil: Haan Sir ek hafta ho gaya us hospital ke kamre main reh raha hoon.

Freddie: Ek kaam kar aur kuchh din chhuti le le.

Nikhil: Nahi nahi Sir ab bahot chhuti ho gayi. Aap logon ke bina bahot bor hota hu akele.

Freddie: Hum logon ke beena ya fir kisi khaas ke beena?

Nikhil(blushes): Nahi Sir aisi koi baat nahin hain. Waise Sir baki sab kahan hain?

Pankaj: Baki sab matlab? Hum sab to yahi par hain. Woh dekho Shreya aur Purvi, Sachin Sir, Main, Freddie Sir aur Tum.

Nikhil: Are Pankaj, mere kehne ka matlab hain, Abhijit Sir, Daya Sir, ACP Sir...

Sachin: Woh log bhi bas aa rahe hain.

Freddie: Sir ke baare main puchhna toh bas ek bahana hain inhe to kisi aur ke baare main janna hain. Sach batao Nikhil ab aur bhi mat chhupao.

Sachin: Are Nikhil hain kaun woh mujhe bhi to batao.

Pankaj: Sir aap jante nahi? Ye kaise ho sakta hain? Jab bhi woh use dekhta hain na toh uske dil main itni jor se violin bajate hain ki hume bhi sunaye dete hain.(laughs mockingly)

Sachin: Accha?

Shreya and Purvi join them.

Shreya: Ab bas bhi kijiye ap sab kyun bechare ko tang kar rahe ho.

Purvi: Waise Nikhil ek kaam karo uske liye ek achha sa Christmas Present leke aa jao.

Nikhil: Ok main abhi jaata hoon.

He leaves and everyone laughs.

They are talking when a girl enters.  
It's Divya.

Purvi: Are Divya tumne aane main der kardi.

Divya:(a bit scared) Kyun ma'am?

Purvi: Are ghabrao mat main bas ye keh rahi thi ki Nikhil abhi abhi yahan se gaya.

Divya(smiling): Kya Nikhil wapas aa gaya?

Shreya: Are waah tumhe toh badi khushi ho rahi hain. Waise woh bhi aate hi tumhare hi baare main pooch raha tha.

Divya(blushing): Mere baare main!

Sachin: Ek kaam karo Divya, Nikhil ke liye na achha sa Christmas Gift lekar aao New Year Party main use ye gift dedo use. Woh bahot khush ho jayega.

Divya: Ok Sir(smiling).

Divya goes to buy a gift.

Shreya: Sir mujhe lagta hain ki humain hi kuchh kar padega warna ye dono sirf aakhon hi aakhon main ishare karte rahenge. Kuchh bolenge nahi kabhi.

Sachin: Sahi kahan tumne Shreya. Aaj shaam ki party main hum log kuchh karte hain.

Purvi: Waise Sir Santa Claus kaun hain?

Sachin: Ye to ek surprise hain. Main khud bhi nahi janta. Sham ko hi pata chalega.

Freddie: Sir mera bas chale to main Chitrole Sir ko hi Santa Claus bana do.

Everyone starts laughing.

Nikhil enters the gift shop.

Shopkeeper(SK): Aaiye aaiye Sir kya lenge aap?

Nikhil: Mujhe kuchh aisa lena hain jo hum Christmas Eve ko present kar sakte hain.

SK: Sir aapko kiske liye chahiye? Wife ke liye? ya fir Girlfriend ?

Nikhil: Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar meri abhitak shaadi nahi hui hain.

SK: Toh Sir girlfriend?

Nikhil: Haan Nahi!

SK: Samajh gaya Sir. Aap kisi ko impress karna chahte hain? Sahi kahan na?

Nikhil: Haan !

SK: Lataa hoon kuchh special.

Nikhil(to himself while the SK is away): Yaar kisi ke liye gift lena to mujrim ko pakadne ya uspe goli chalane se bhi mushkil hain!

He is getting very nervous.  
The SK comes with some things.

SK: Ye dekhiye ye necklace ye dekhke to woh jaldi se impress ho jayegi.

Nikhil takes a look at it and imagine Divya wearing it. She is looking beautiful.

Nikhil: Yahi dedo.

He takes the gift and leaves.

Divya goes to the same shop after sometime.

SK: Madam aapko kya lena hain?

Divya: Ji mujhe gift lena hain.

SK: Kisiko impress karne ke liye?

Divya: Haan par aapko kaise pata ?

SK: Bas yuhi guess mara. Main abhi kucch lekar aata hoon.

He returns in some minutes with some gifts.

SK: Ye dekhiye Madam. Ye Bracelet kaisa rahega?

Divya: Ye bahot accha hain ise pack kar dijiye.  
POV: Ye Bracelet to Nikhil Sir ko bahot pasand ayega.

She takes the gift and leaves.

Evening...  
Its Party Time For The Officers...

Nikhil is getting ready for the party. He is trying to select a dress. He calls up Sachin.

Nikhil: Hello Sir mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki main kya pehnu aaj ki party main?

Sachin: Kya Nikhil yaar tum ek dress anhi select nahi kar sakte ho?

Nikhil: Sir please bataiye na?

Sachin: Accha thik hain. Kaun se kaun se shirts hain woh batao!

Nikhil: Green, Black, White, Yellow, Red.

Sachin: Black wala pehenlo.

Nikhil: Thank You Sir!

At Divya's house...

Divya is also selecting a dress and Ishita is already ready to go. She is waiting for Divya to get ready.

Ishita: Divya yaar kitna time laga rahi hain tu tayar hone main.

Divya: Samajh nahi aa raha ki main kya pehnoon!

Ishita: Ofho itne to dresses hain in main se koi achha wala pehen lena tha na.

Divya: Bata na to jaldi. Kya pehno?

Ishita: Accha ye wala pehen lo. Black wala.

Divya: Pakka ?

Ishita: Accha thik hain.

At the Bureau...  
Its a Christmas and New Year combined party.  
The party is on. The Officers are there in beautiful clothes.  
Purvi, Sachin, Freddie, Pankaj,etc all are there.  
Nikhil comes in. He is looking handsome and dashing. He wishes everyone. His eyes are searching for Divya.

Sachin: Kya baat hain Nikhil? Kya soch rahe ho?

Nikhil: Are kuchh nahi Sir. Sab thik hain.

Divya and Ishita enter the Bureau. Both are looking very beautiful.  
She is also searching for Nikhil. He is lost in the crowd. She goes searching him and walking looking everywhere when she bumps into someone.  
She looses her balance and is about to fall when someone catches her.  
She closes her eyes tightly.

When she opens her eyes. Its Nikhil. They are looking into each others eyes. The spot light falls on them. "Eyelock"

Everyone notices this but dont feel like stopping them.

Meanwhile someone enters the Bureau...

Its the 'Santa Claus'...  
He comes in singing the Christmas song.

Santa Claus: Jingle Bell Jingle Bell...Santa Claus has come here. To spread happiness everywhere.

Santa Claus comes in and stops as he sees Nikhil and Divya in their Eyelock State.

He coughs and Nikhil and Divya come back to senses.

Another Santa Claus enters from the Bureau door singing Christmas songs.

He is shocked to see another Santa already their.

As he enters another Santa comes there.

There are three Santas...  
They remove their masks.  
Ohh its Daya, Abhijit and ACP Sir dressed up as Santa.  
Everyone is enjoying the party.

Sachin: Nikhil, jao use jaldi se gift dedo. Sahi mauka hain aur kehdo apne dil ki baat.

Nikhil: Sir pakka? Woh actually Sir thoda sa nervous ho raha hoon.

Sachin: Are ek lambi saans lo aur bol do usko. Come on. Go fast.

Nikhil goes to Divya. She is standing alone in a corner.

Nikhil: Divya!

Divya: Yess Sir?

Nikhil: Main tumse kuchh kehna chahta hoon(nervously).

Divya: (blushes) Kya Sir?

Nikhil: Aaactually main ye kehna chahta hoon ki...Ye...

Sachin signals to Purvi to take Divya away.

As is Nikhil is about to give her the gift Purvi comes and takes Divya with her.  
Nikhil becomes uneasy.

After sometime Divya comes to him.

Divya: Sir aap kuchh keh rahe the?

Nikhil: Haan Haan aaaa Main yeh keh raha tha ki aaa main yeh keh raha tha ki... Aaj tum bahot acchi lag rahi ho tum.

Divya: Thank You Sir ...Aap bhi aaj bahot acche dikh rahe ho.

Nikhil: Yeh tumhare liye.

Divya takes the gift and opens it. It has a note and a necklace in it.  
She opens the note.  
It has the three words:"I Like You!"

Nikhil: Kaisa laga?

Divya(blushing): Accha I mean bahot achha laga.

Nikhil: So wear it. So that i can see how you look with it.

Divya: Aap hi pehna dijiye.

Nikhil: Ohh k.(blushes)

Nikhil Divya ko necklace pehnata hain.

Its looking beautiful.

Divya takes out her gift and gives it to Nikhil.

Nikhil wears the bracelet.

He proposes Divya in front of all. And she accepts.

Everyone rejoices.  
And now 10 seconds for new year.  
10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!".

They all wish each other a happy new year. A new year and a new relationship.

* * *

_Wish You Guys A Very Happy New Year!_  
_You've made my 2014 a great year with your cool reviews and encouragement for writing stories._  
_Thank You Guys._  
_And Wish You An Upcoming Year With More Fun, More Happiness And Lots More Stories... :-P :-D_


End file.
